pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars Shorts Episode 1: How Doc Hudson Really Passed Away
Lightning McQueen has just arrived back home from a karaoke dance off party. Lightning McQueen: “I'm pretty sure all of you were cleaning the windows in the shops at Radiator Springs while I was at a karaoke dance off party.” Sally: “Stickers, we're not here because of that.” Lightning McQueen: “Alright, I know what this is about, somebody saw me racing with another race car this morning.” Ramone: “No, Lightnin’, you're not gettin’ it.” Lightning McQueen: “Alright, we'll go deeper. yeah, right, I was swindled by that space monster truck who said he was from the future.” Mater: “McQueen, you don't understand.” Lightning McQueen: “Oh, I understand, Mater, I understand I've made lots of enemies by racing against them.” Lizzie: “Lightning, that's not exactly why they're here.” Fillmore: “And none of us heard about you winning the other Piston Cups.” Lightning McQueen: “Oh, well? why’s everybody here?” Sally: “Stickers, Doc Hudson is deceased, he had a serious breakdown this evening and he passed away.” Lightning McQueen: “You don't pass away from any type of breakdown, Sally, you just get repaired.” Sherriff: “Lightning, it's true.” Flo: “We’re terribly sorry.” Lightning McQueen: “Oh my word, I don’t believe this, he’s gone for good right now? alright, well, I'm gonna go tell it to everybody on Twitter with a "Very depressed terrible day" status.” Red: “Doc Hudson was a good traffic court judge and racer, McQueen.” Lightning McQueen: “Thanks, Red, I just can't believe he's really gone for good right now.” Radiator Springs Church Garage All of the cars and trucks have arrived here for Doc Hudson's funeral service. Reverend Carter takes his place at the podium. Doc Hudson's deceased and broken down body is now in a wooden car size casket. Reverend Carter: “Thank you for coming, everybody, we're here to celebrate the life and memories of Doc Hudson, the most fabulous Hudson hornet of Radiator Springs, here to say a few words about Doc, is the 1 and only, Lightning McQueen." Lightning McQueen takes his place at the microphone. Lightning McQueen: "Doc was the bravest and fearless racer everybody could ever admire, he was very smart and intelligent, and hopefully that 1 day, we'll always have other things to remember him by, and (he pushes the red button on the podium) may these poster pictures be held in your memories." Sarge: "Wow, would you look at that." Lizzie: "This is just like Stanley's funeral service all over again." Reverend Carter: "Well, now that the service is over, should we let the burial ceremony begin?" Radiator Springs Tire Cemetery Doc Hudson's closed wooden car size casket is about to be lowered to the ground. Angus Argyll: [Playing Amazing Grace On Bagpipes] Reverend Carter: "Goodbye and farewell, Doc, may you join Stanley in the skies of motor heaven." The wooden car size casket is now lowered. The grave tire says: In Memoriam: Doc Hudson (1951-2008). Doc Hudson's memorial wake at the Radiator Springs garage Todd: "Well, Lightning, it's a real good thing your keeping your spirits up in honor of Doc's memories." Lightning McQueen: "Thanks, Todd, it's a good thing we've got poster pictures of him everywhere." Todd: "And I can tell there's a life size memorial statue of him right next to Stanley's memorial statue." Charlie Cargo: "And they even turned his dr.'s office into the Doc Hudson Memorial Museum." Katherine: "Wow, now I'm impressed." Tubbs Pacer: "So am I." Charlie Cargo: "Well, let's all take an opportunity to remember him by." Flashback Sequence: Cars (2006) Lightning McQueen: "Guys, you're here, I can't believe this." Doc Hudson: I knew you needed a crew chief, but I didn't know it was this bad." Lightning McQueen: "I thought you said you'd never come back." Doc Hudson: "Well, I really didn't have a choice, Mater didn't get to say goodbye." Mater: "Goodbye!" Mater: "Okay, I'm good." Flashback Sequence: Mater and the Ghostlight (2006) Sheriff: "You see son, the only thing to be scared of out here is your imagination." Doc Hudson: "Yep, that, and of course, the Screaming Banshee, well, good night." All cars: "Good night!" Mater: "The screamin' what?" End flashback sequences Ron Hover: "Wow, those sure are good flashback memories." Kathy Copter: "Now I wonder who's gonna take his place at the Radiator Springs Traffic Court Room." Category:Cars Shorts episodes Category:Transcripts